Shock Therapy
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: The man had been an integral part of his life. A pivotal role in his history. The least he could was sit by his bedside. He deserved this. *Warning: contains m/m slash and incest... Also, is pretty dark and twisted... Read at own risk...*


**Shock Therapy**

The receptionist smiled up at him as he signed the registry. She always did. For the price he paid, a pleasant face was the least he could ask for. Not that he really cared how they treated him. His primary concern was for the man in Room 229.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Calloway," Phoebe beamed. With her bright yellow blouse and curly blonde hair framing her face, she resembled a ray of sunshine. She was one of the few there that appeared to actually be pleased to be there and see him, rather than merely playing the part. "There's going to be live music in the green room in about an hour if you want some help bringing him down."

Mark thanked her for her kind suggestion, but turned the offer down. "He's more comfortable in his room. Besides, I brought a movie for him to watch. He loves it when I bring him movies."

Phoebe nodded in understanding as he passed through the double doors.

The facility was the best Mark's money could buy. An excellent staff of doctors and nurses, providing around the clock care. All the kindness and compassion a man should be blessed with during such a trying time. One or two visits a month were all the time Mark could spare. He wished he could do more. The man deserved to see Mark everyday. They had spent so much of their lives together. Mark was the one constant in his life.

Room 229 was located in the farthest corner of the facility, on the top floor. As per Mark's request. It afforded him and its occupant the peace and privacy they sorely needed. No one aside from Mark and the caregivers entered the room. Also per Mark's request.

Esmeralda McCord exited the room as he approached. Doctor Ezzie was the primary physician. She treated Mark's loved one, made sure he was comfortable, saw that his needs were always met. One of the best in her field. Mark counted himself lucky to have her in his corner.

"He's doing well," she answered before he could ask his question. "Not much change since your last visit. But I suppose in his case that no news can be considered good news." She took a moment to consult her notes. "Speech therapy has been increased to three times a week, along with occupational therapy. No change on his left side. Less than twenty percent mobility. Stronger on his right, though. We hope to have him feeding himself by the end of the month."

Overall, a good status report. Mark was pleased.

He thanked her as he proceeded into the room. He made sure to securely shut the door behind him. The drapes were drawn open, bathing the interior with natural sunlight. The walls were painted a shade of blue that was probably meant to be soothing. It reminded Mark of his lover's eyes. No pictures decorate the walls. No cards were perched on the bedside table. No flowers or other signs of get well wishes. Only Mark knew he was there. Only Mark cared enough to visit. To sit and talk and watch movies. That, too, was the way Mark wanted things.

Placing the DVD case beside the television, he slowly turned to greet the man lying in the hospital bed. "Hello, Paul. You're looking good."

Paul could only stare. The stroke had taken its toll. Robbing him of his ability to threaten, badger, and intimidate. Two and a half years later, he was still on the long, hard road to recovery. The left half of his face drooped slightly. Evidence of his partial paralysis. What few words he could form were mangled and garbled. He could not feed himself, dress himself, or even walk the few feet to the bathroom. Reducing him to bedpans and adult diapers. Couldn't even wipe his own ass.

Paul Bearer was completely helpless.

The call button rested on his right side. He reached for it, but Mark proved to be too quick. Mark dropped it to the floor, well out of the impaired man's reach.

"None of that," he chastised his once fearless and imposing leader. "Nobody is gonna interrupt our quality time."

Mark dragged a chair closer to the side of the bed. He sat down, stretching out his long legs. Paul's wide eyes followed every movement.

"Now, where did we leave off the last time?" Mark did not bother waiting for an answer that would never come. "Oh, yeah… I was telling you about the vacation I was planning to take Kane on. Well, we went about two weeks ago. Took him to the Grand Canyon. Did you know he's never been there? Well, I guess that falls on your lack of parenting skills. Such beautiful scenery. A really spectacular sight. Maybe you'll see it someday. Not with us, of course."

Mark's laugh was harsh and unkind. Much like the man in the bed had once been. Paul now depended on the compassion of others. To care for him. Make sure he is safe and secure. None the things he had ever provided for his own son.

"Kane doesn't even know where you are. Doesn't know anything about our arrangement. It's better that way. He wouldn't understand." Mark gripped Paul's hand, even as he attempted to draw away. Bearer did not have the strength to evade Mark's grasp. He could only watch in silent fear as Mark reached for the television remote control. "Despite everything you did… everything _we_ did… he is still a better man than either of us. Kane wouldn't understand why it is I have to do this."

Paul had to pay for what he had done. For the hell he had put his son though. Seeing his father in his current condition, however, would erase all thoughts of vengeance from Kane's mind. His gentle nature – the one Bearer had often tried to beat out of him – would demand he nurse the man back to health.

As the elder brother, Mark knew better. He was incapable of showing Paul the least bit of kindness, so he paid others to do it for him. How that must have burned Bearer! Every last ounce of control stripped away. Completely and utterly reliant on those around him for even the simplest things. Powerless to stop Mark from inflicting one tortuous session after another.

"Why don't we watch another movie, Paul?" Four long strides brought him to the DVD player. Mark loaded the disc and returned to his seat beside the bed. "This here is a more recent production. And I have to say that it is one of my favorites. Hope you agree."

Settling into his chair, Mark pushed PLAY.

_A white door filled the screen. For a few seconds, it was all that was seen. Suddenly, the door swung inward, revealing Kane. Fresh from the shower. Still damp and very much naked. On impulse, he lowered his head, masking his face with his hair._

"_You and that damn camera!"_

_The Mark behind the camera chuckled. "Stop pretending you don't like it."_

"_I don't."_

"_Then my damn camera, as you're fond of calling it, would be in pieces by now." The camera zoomed in on Kane's face, even as he tried to hide it. "Come on, beautiful. Give us a smile."_

"_I'll give you a black eye and a bloody nose if you don't leave me alone." Despite his threat, the corners of his mouth crept upward. Kane turned his back to the camera. It tracked him as he traveled towards the bed. "What do you want from me, anyway?"_

"_You know what I want." The camera zoomed back out until it fit every naked inch of Kane into the frame._

_Kane glanced at the camera, shaking his head. "Yeah, I know what you want. Just can't figure out why."_

_Another chuckle from movie Mark. "Yours is not to reason why, baby. Yours is but to get on that bed and be my little porn star." The camera panned down to Kane's obvious arousal. "Scratch that 'little' part."_

_It was Kane's turn to laugh. "God, you are so demented."_

"_Baby, you have no idea."_

_Going along with Mark's urgings, Kane laid across the bed. He propped the pillows up behind his back. The camera shot from a high angle, aimed down at the bed, hovering somewhere around his knees. Kane's face remained the focus, even as his erection remained very much in the picture._

_Tentatively, he wrapped a hand around himself. Chewing his bottom lip, Kane whispered, "What should I do?"_

"_Whatever comes naturally, Kane. Whatever makes you hot."_

_He needed no further instructions. Tightening his grip, Kane began jerking off for the camera. For his brother. He slowly slid his hand up and down his hard dick. Sometimes looking at the camera. Sometimes letting his eyes slip closed. Every rub of his thumb across the head of his cock sent shudders running though his body. He moaned loudly as he squeezed tighter, jerked harder. The fingers of his free hand swirled around his nipple. They made several passes before finally pinching the sensitive nub. Another shudder, harder that time. "Oh, fuck, Mark…"_

"_What is it baby? Tell me what you need."_

"_You," sighed Kane. He anxiously licked his lips. "I need you, Mark."_

"_Want me to help?"_

_Kane could only nod as his hand moved faster, fingers plucking and pinching his nipples._

_The camera moved. Pulling backwards and floating to the right until it had the entire bed in its sights. It continued to shoot Kane from above, accommodating his long frame. _

_Mark came into the picture, equally naked. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside Kane. He paused to brush his lips across his brother's. "Where do you want me?"_

"_Inside," panted Kane. "Want you inside me… Right now."_

_Mark slipped two fingers into Kane's mouth. "Suck on them, sexy. Make 'em nice and wet."_

_Doing as he was told, Kane sucked._

The real Mark nudged Paul. "I swear, that boy's mouth is magical." He glanced at the man beside him, only to find his eyes clamped shut. Mark grabbed his shoulder, not caring if he crushed the man's bones beneath his fingers. "You have to watch!"

Helpless and hopeless, Paul did as he was told. He stared passively at the screen.

_Removing his fingers, Mark leaned down. His hand moved between Kane's legs. Slipping beneath his sac and beyond._

_Kane sucked in a shuddering breath and bucked into his own hand. Wordless moans slithered from his throat as he pumped his fist. "Fuck… me… fuck… me…"_

"_I will, Kane. Just gotta get you ready first."_

_Kane's hand was a blur as he worked himself to the breaking point. Breathing heavily, he panted, "Fuck me fuck me please god fuck me…" Arching off the bed, Kane came. Streaking his chest with spatters of semen._

"_You're so beautiful," Mark breathed across Kane's cheek as the other man struggled to catch his breath. "How did I get so lucky?"_

_Instead of answering, Kane smeared his come on his fingers. He offered up his spunk to Mark's lips. Mark sucked the fingers into his mouth. He licked them clean. Over and over until he had devoured every last drop._

Mark nudged Bearer again. "It's a thing we do," he explained. "Normally, come is gross, but Kane… Kane makes everything better. I just can't get enough." He turned to face Paul. The man's bottom lip trembled like a child's. "Now, don't you start crying. You brought this on yourself. All those years of torment, the way you tortured his soul. All that's over now. Be proud, Bearer. You get to see how very happy I make your son."

_Removing his fingers, Mark reached across Kane's body. He drew open a drawer and retrieved a bottle. He drizzled the clear liquid along his cock. Kane rubbed and smeared it, coating Mark completely. They shared a deep kiss as Mark maneuvered between Kane's splayed legs._

"This is my favorite part," narrated Mark. His eyes left the screen momentarily to make sure he had Paul's undivided attention. Again, Paul had his eyes shut. He shoved him roughly. "You don't want to miss this."

Paul watched because he had no choice.

_Kane's long legs shifted onto Mark's shoulders. The backs of his thighs pressed into Mark's chest. He could not suppress his groan as his lover leaned forward. Slowly spearing him to the bed._

_The scene suddenly ran in reverse. Mark appeared to withdraw himself from Kane's body._

"The angle's not that great," Mark admitted, pressing PLAY to end the rewind, "but there's no mistaking the action. Me sinking into the tight heat of my baby brother's ass. So fucking sweet. He's practically pulling me in. Here, watch again." REWIND and PLAY. "God, just _listen_ to him! The sounds he makes as I fill him up. And you just know he loves every second of it. We both do."

_The power of Mark's thrust shook the bed. The headboard banged obscenely against the wall. He leaned forward, forcing his cock deeper as he draped himself over Kane's body. "Is this what you wanted, baby?" he growled. "For me to fuck you like this? All you had to do was ask."_

_Kane clutched Mark's arms, dragging his fingernails down his skin. "Yes, Mark… More… Please… Fuck me more…"_

"_Anything for you." He pulled back, then slammed deep and hard into Kane's ass. Over and over and over. Rocking the very bed frame as he pounded. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh mingled with the creak of wood and Kane's uncontrollable wails._

"_Right there! Yes, yes, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, don't stop!" The path of Kane's nails formed livid red marks on Mark's skin._

"_Anything," groaned Mark. "Anything to make you come."_

Mark took a moment to instruct to Paul, "I'm nailing his sweet spot right there. It's practically an automatic come button. Press it, rub it, and Kane shoots his load in no time. Comes hard, too. Damn near breaks my dick off in his ass. God, how I love that boy!" He turned the sound up as far as he dared. If Paul refused to watch, then he damn well would listen.

"_Don't stop!" Kane's voice broke as he threw his head back. "Mark, Mark, Mark!"_

"_Right here, baby… Gonna come for me now?" His long hair brushed Kane's forehead. "That's it… Come for me, beautiful…"_

_Groaning loud and long, Kane released his second round of spunk. Not as thick as the first, but shot just as hard._

"You know what he really loves?" inquired Mark to his captive audience. "When I keep on fucking him through his orgasm. It prolongs the experience. Draws out each second as if it will never end. There's nothing in the world like watching his eyes fog over and the aftershocks rock his body. I like to slow it down right here, see." He pointed at his screen self. "Be a little gentler as he catches his second wind. On a good day – and most of them are _amazing_ days – I can make him come at least twice. Sometimes three times if I can hold out. Not an easy feat when he's pulsating around my dick."

_Kane whimpered softly as Mark rocked him back and forth. He twirled a few strands of Mark's hair around his fingers. "I love you, Mark."_

"_I love you, too, Kane." He leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss. "And I will never, ever stop."_

"_Promise?"_

_Mark laughed. "Cross my heart and everything, baby."_

The screen went black. Mark lowered the remote.

"That's enough for today," he declared. "There's more, but watching it has me missing Kane something awful." Mark retrieved the disc from the machine, slipping the case into his jacket pocket. "He truly is the best thing that ever happened to me. I guess I have you to thank for bringing him into my life. Thanks, Paul." He clapped his hand on the man's shoulder.

Paul trembled beneath his touch. Small and defenseless. Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

"Through some miracle, Kane is as bright and beautiful a man as I could ever hope to love. Not the freak you tried to brainwash him into being. Kind. Genuine. Affectionate. Even funny." Mark lowered his face until it was inches from the frail man's. "And I won't let you forget it, Paul. That's my mission in life. To give Kane all the love he deserves and to show you the man you failed to break."

Mark walked to the door. He spared Bearer one more parting glance. At one point, even Mark had feared him. Now he was sad and pathetic and alone. Except he would always have Mark. Until the day he finally died, taking up permanent residence in Hell. "It's our anniversary next week. Kane and I. Got a romantic evening planned. Can't wait to show you the video. It's gonna be good."

**END**


End file.
